1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recycling or reclamation of used light bulbs. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for recycling or reclamation of used glass light bulbs of the type containing toxic gases or other toxic substances by crushing the bulbs and separating the toxic substances from the resulting crushed glass.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent light bulbs are formed from sealed tubular glass housings which contain a volume of gas, such as mercury or other light-conductive medium. Often, the interior surface of the glass housing is coated with a layer of phosphor powder which aids in the uniform distribution of light within the tubular housing. The gas and the powdered coating often comprise toxic materials.
To dispose of used fluorescent light bulbs, it has become customary to crush them into small pieces. However, during the fracture process, toxic materials may escape to the environment or remain coated to the glass housing during subsequent disposal. It is desirable to separate the toxic materials in or on the tubular housing to a sufficient degree to allow the crushed glass to be recycled or disposed free of toxic or hazardous materials, and to separately capture the hazardous substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,773 to Perry, issued Feb. 14, 1995, discloses a device in which the fractured glass particles of a fluorescent bulb are continuously mixed in surface contact with each other to abrade phosphors from the surfaces of the glass particles. The small phosphor particles are air-stripped from the fractured glass particulates in a separate stripping chamber. Machines such as that disclosed in the Perry '773 patent have improved the efficiency and effectiveness of the recovery of fluorescent light bulbs. But there remains a need for further improved efficiencies in the separation of glass particulates, powder coatings and vapors included therein. Further, lamp recycling machines are often large, stationary objects which require that any bulbs to be recycled must be sent to the location of the machine, often at large expense because the bulbs must be sent as hazardous materials due to their content.